Please come back to me
by animeloves1
Summary: Amu and Ikuto were best friends since they were young, until that accident that made Amu go into a coma for 4 years. She sees Ikuto in highschool(Seiyo High), but its a whole different story. Amu hates him and blames him for every thing he did to her. Ikuto soon realises that he loves Amu and tries to get her back in his life. What will happen though?
1. Unwanted accident

Hey guys! I know some of you don't like much talking so I'll let you enjoy!

At the age of 5****

"Hey Ikuto! No fair, you always get the last scoop of icecream!" She laugh playfully as they laid in the park."It's not my fault I like chocolate so much!" He playfully frowned. "Just promise me you won't change?." "I will always be me!" He smiled brightly than ever. "That's good to hear that my best friend will stay the same!" "I'll stay the same as long as you do too Amu" Ikuto had never been so lovingly serious. "Than its a deal!" Her smile was radiant."It's a deal!" And they looked up to see the beautiful blue sky on a nice day of spring. As the day went by, the two friends spent each minute together and never left each others sides.

5 years later****

"Don't you dare hurt Amu again!" Ikuto yelled. "What do you see in that girl? I'm much better than that wrench!" She hissed at him. "Hmph, don't compare yourself with her you bitch" he bit back with every drop of venom he had, pissed off. "How dare you! If you keep treating me like this, than she will pay!" Said the so called 'bitch'.

She was Kutsumi Kaiko, her farther owns a small company but was very successful in Japan."I told you not to lay a finger on her didn't I?" He grew more angry every time she planned to hurt Amu. She was envy of Amu and wanted him to spend time with her.

Of cause that will never happen because Ikuto hated her so much."Don't push it!" She was getting angry because Ikuto was defending Amu, and didn't care about her."If you dare continue doing anything to her, I swear you haven't seen what's coming!" Ikuto threatened.

"Boys! Take him out of here!" She called out and two men came to escort Ikuto out of the mansion. They worked for her farther and were very loyal."As you wish, Kutsumi-sama" one said as they left the room with Ikuto.

After the door shut, another man came in, only much younger. "You know what to do! I will get Ikuto no matter the cost!" The young boy nodded and left. He was the one who bullies Amu at Kitsumi's orders. Why? Because he was a so called 'fan boy' of hers, and followed her around as a leader.

"Honey dear? Aren't you a bit young for this sort of thing?" Her farther walked in. "But I want him daddy! He will be mine!"

"Ok, anything for my princess!" Kutsumi started to cry, "Thanks daddy!"

Next day****

"Amu!" Ikuto rushed over to her side. "What happened to you?" Ikuto looked at her worried. she was covered with bruises and bandages."It's nothing much Ikuto don't worry" she waved her hands in front him. "What do you mean its nothing? Look at you!"

"I was just got bullied again, no big deal Ikuto" she was smiling as if nothing happened. "No, this has gone far enough!"

"What do you mean? Listen, I don't mind being bullied. Its only a few scratches here and there!"

_How can she smile and say thats she fine? I'm putting her though this trouble. she's getting hurt because of me.___

_Damn that Kutsumi!___

"Ikuto?" Amu was getting worried at how angry he looked. "I'm sorry Amu!" He walked of angrily, he knew what to do.

On the other side of school****

"I told you not to touch her!" Ikuto slammed the door open as Kutsumi was talking to her fan club (mostly boys).

She smirked, "Then leave her." Ikuto grunted his teeth, "No way in hell!" Kutsumi's smile turned and became angry.

"I'm much better than her! If you leave her alone I promise not to hurt her" she smirked and knew what will happen if he refused.

"Come on Ikuto-kun, we both know what will happen to Amu if you keep this up. And remember I'll get what I want!"

Ikuto hated this girl, she was only 11 and she's doing all this. "You spoiled little princess!" He hit with anger.

"I'll give you time to think, don't take to long for who knows what might happen to Amu!" She waved goodbye as he walked out of the room. Ikuto grunted his teeth more. What will he do? He is Amu's only friend, but she will get hurt because of him.

Three days past****

"Ne Ikuto, are you okay?" Amu was getting worried about her best friend. "Yeh, just tired" he replied as they walked home together."Okay then!" She smiled, but she knew something was up. They walked and arrived at her house."I'm sorry Amu" he left her before she could reply. she walk into the house and was greeted by her parents."Welcome home dear!" They smiled. She walked to her room and felt like going to sleep waiting for the next day to come.

Next day at the park****

Ikuto was playing a soccer match with some boys from school. Amu saw him, "Good luck Ikuto!" she yelled. Normally he would turn and smile back at her, but he looked at her with no emotion and continued kicking the ball. Once the match ended, Amu walk over to him, "Good job Ikuto!" Amu smiled. "Leave me alone!" Ikuto said and walked off.

_What's wrong with him?_ She wondered. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Amu!_ Ikuto regretted his action, but it was to protect her.

Next day****

"Hey Ikuto, want to do something for my birthday?" Amu was at his locker while Ikuto was getting out his books.

_How could I forget that it was her birthday?_He asked himself. "I'm busy this Sunday" "Oh okay" she looked a little upset. _Oh crap she can't spend her birthday alone!_he yelled at himself."Why don't you do something with your friends" He looked at her as if she was annoying (which she wasn't).

"I don't have any" she said, not wanting to think that Ikuto was her only friend in this world. "Classmates?" Ikuto was trying to get this over with so he can go to class. "They don't like me that much" she replied. "I can't do any thing about it Amu, I need to get to class" he walked of leaving Amu still at his locker.

Monday****

Ikuto was crossing the road on the way to school, Amu was walking behind him but they weren't talking to each other. In the middle of the road Amu tugged on his T-shirt causing him to stop. "What?" was all he could say."What did you do yesterday?" Ikuto looked irritated. "Nothing, how was you birthday?" He said with boredom. There was silence for a while.

"Actually, I invited everyone to my house, but the funny thing is that... no one came" she smiled. "What do you mean no one came? I'm sure there's at least one!" Ikuto yelled in surprise. She shook her head, "No, not even one" she smiled. There was silence between them.

_How can she be happy when she's all alone?_Ikuto was depressed at what Amu was doing.

"You know Ikuto... To tell you the truth... Your my only friend" the last words rang in his head. _You my only friend... Your my only friend... Your my only friend... I'm her only friend!___

_I can't leave her! But what if she gets hurt? I can't look at my self if that happens!_ He was frustrated.

_What should I do? TELL ME!_He screamed in his head causing him a headache. "Amu... Go and find new friends! And forget about me!" He commanded her. "Why?" she asked still smiling. "Are you that naive? I don't want to be friends with someone who always follows me around!"

He realised what he had said, he didn't mean it that way. But Amu took it that way and was sitting in the middle of the road crying.

"Amu... Stop... I SAID STOP!" But she didn't, she kept on crying. "Stop being such a cry baby!" he yelled at her. Ikuto was irritated and started walking again. "YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER CHANGE!" She yelled at him."Just leave me alone!" For the first time, he deadly glared at her over his shoulders. Amu couldn't stop crying.

"You broke your promise..." She silently said. Ikuto pretended not to hear her. "YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" He kept walking till he reached the other side._Why can't she understand that I'm doing this for her?_He thought.

The clouds are turning grey, everything was dull and dark. Snapping out of the thought, he heard a loud noise and looked at Amu who was still crying in the middle of the road. And then he saw a truck turning the corner but losing control because it was speeding very fast. Before he realised it... Amu! She was rolling down the hill, blood following her body until she was at the bottom. He was terrified at what Amu looked like, her clothes ripped and covered in dirt, blood spilling out of her. Her beautiful honeycomb eyes were lifeless and her skin had no colour to it. _What have I done?_ he asked himself.

As rain poured down, Ikuto stood not moving an inch with his eyes wide opened. Everything flash by him, teachers trying to help Amu, students freaking out, a big crowd was around her and an ambulance arriving and leaving with Amu's body...

_**What have I done?**__****_

-


	2. Still alive

_What have I done?_ Ikuto asked himself.

Ikuto POV

what have I done? I looked at my best friend lying there with blood spewing out from her. How did this happen? Why her? I tried to help her, but it wasn't good enough!

She is now lifeless because of me. I tried to help... I TRIED! It's not my fault! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! Someone help me! IT'S. NOT. MY. FAULT! _Or is it? You know what you've done, you can't go back now, and it's too late! Because... IT IS YOUR FAULT!_Go away conscience.

No it isn't my fault! It isn't... _And what will you do now, when there's no one else who understands you like Amu?_Cold tears are rushing down my face. They're taking her away, nothing good happens when you go in an ambulance.

Give her back! Give me back my friend! GIVE HER BACK! This is my fault! I admit that I'm the one to blame! So give her back!_ 'But what if she gets hurt? I can't look at myself if that happens!'_ That's what I thought, and look where it got me!

I'm such a coward, a coward who couldn't even save the life of his only friend. Those last words from Amu rang in my head._"You know Ikuto... To tell you the truth... You're my only friend"_she smiled sweetly at that.

_"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER CHANGE!"_ I didn't I was only trying to protect you._ "YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!"_ Amu... I sorry... I so sorry! Please just bring back that smile! I'll do anything... ANYTHING! Just bring her back...

Amu... Forgive me... Please... I'm so sorry... Amu...

5 more years later

A new year is starting today, those memories still haunt me every day leaving me with sorrow and regret. As I walk through the gates of Seiyo High thinking about how I only day dream in class and stuff, so what's the point of me going to school if I'm not learning a thing? As I reach the gates of the school, I strolled in like most of the time. Not giving a shit to anything on my way to my locker. I grabbed my books and headed to class early.

Why head to class early? Because there's nothing good to do elsewhere. When walking into the class on the first day back at school, you have to pick the right place to sit. There are the front people who are nerds.

Middle people who are just gross, and back people where the popular kids sit. I am known for one of the most charming boys in school. Did I want that? No... It all started because I help this one girl out, the others thought it was charming and so on. I didn't want to act like one of the cool kids so I sat in the third last row, 2 rows before the gross peeps.

Not long after, people started to swarm in like bees. God these people are so noisy, once they start talking there's not stop to it, unless it was the teacher. Soon the bell went to start the first lesson.

The teacher walked in to teach us about history, why would they teach us about something that's already past? As the teacher was writing things on the board about warfare and civilisations, I was bored to death tapping my pencil repeatedly on the table.

Then he said something, but I didn't care until I saw a glimpse of pink. Pink? What? I quickly looked up and saw what had caught my eyes, a young girl with pink hair stood next to the teacher.

Who the hell has pink hair? There is only one person I known who had pink hair... Shocked at my thought. Wait... No it can't be! I gazed at her with shock. Is... Is that... Is that Amu?

Amu POV

I was waiting at the front of my new classroom, I was excited and nervous at the same time. I hear the teacher introduce me to the class, I stepped in and look at my new classmates."Yo." I said with a smile.

"My name is Hinamori Amu. Yoroshiku!" I'm so happy to be able to make new friends, it's been a long time since I've had one, but my façade doesn't help."Amu...?" I hear a boy call out my name; I turned to him and see something familiar.

"Ikuto..." My smile disappeared as I looked at him, he did not look much different to when he was a kid. "I can't believe you're still alive!" He looked shocked to see me. Tension was building up; the whole class was staring at us. "Yes I'm still alive!" I said back harshly.

"Would you prefer me dying in that accident?" He just looked at me with his eyes widened. "No. I didn't mean it like that!" He yelled. Every one gazed at us with confusion.

"Excuse me Mr. Nox, I will like to leave this class for today if that's okay" I asked the history teacher. "Sure Hinamori-san, you still need to recover from you condition!" He smiled and I started walking out. A least someone understands, I signed.

Ikuto POV

She excused herself and started walking out. "WAIT!" I yelled grabbing her attention. I got out of my seat and ran towards her, " Hang on we need to talk" I said calmly. The whole class was silent, she wasn't speaking, no one was. I reached for her shoulder... But before I could have touched her she grabbed my wrist and pulled me over her shoulder causing me to land with a

BANG!

I opened my eyes and looked at her, I was on the floor and she looked down at me and there was no emotion in her eyes. "Don't you touch me?" She said before storming out of class. Everyone was shocked and was looking at me with widen eyes.

I still couldn't believe... Amu's alive...

Amu POV

Out of all the people it had to be Ikuto, out of all the classes I had to be with Ikuto, out of all the schools, Ikuto had to come here. Why? Will I always get reminded that my only friend who I cared for so much left me, and that I was caught up in that accident because of him? I started to cry as I walk out of the class.

Thud

Not now, as I roughly inhaled the air in, my heart slowed down with a thud every time. This is no good, first day at school and I can't even get though the first hour? I lean myself against the wall balancing myself.

Soon it came to stop and started to walk again. Slowly one step at a time, trying to breathe the cold air as I headed to the car. There was my mum smiling softly and was waiting for me to reach the car after I just called her about 5 minutes ago.

-

Thank you for reading!


	3. Irritated slaps

Amu POV****

Run...****

Run...****

Run...****

I don't want to see him, not now not ever. I can hear him he's close by, dam it! Why does he know I'm avoiding him? I wish he'd leave me alone! He brings back bad memories, and I don't want to go through that pain again. Trying to catch my breath, I hid behind a wall at the side of the school, hoping he wouldn't find me. My heart is racing as I breathe in deeply; I need to find another hiding place before he gets to close. Yet more likely get home.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'Flash Back'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I enter class the next day hoping that it will go well and stuff. Now I just need somewhere to sit, but where? I think the back corner looks good. You can see the whole class from there and it's quiet, hopefully... I walk up to the seat and take my books out one at a time. Small groups of students walk in getting ready to start class as they take their seats; soon the room was filled with students.

The one that sat next to me greeted me as a new student, her names Rika. With her blue eyes looking at me, we kept talking about people in the class and other things like how teachers can be so annoying. As I was talking to her, I noticed that she had deep brown wavy hair that reaches her waist, she was fit and skinny, and so I guess her an athletic of some sort.

"Rika-chan, by the chance do you do any sports?" I asked her wanting to know more about my new friend. "Yes indeed, I'm in the Kendo club" she was proud to announce.

I knew she did something like that! Looking at her you can tell that she's strong and that she's much focused. "Do you do any sports Amu-chan?" I want to but it's hard to explain that you have a heart condition to a person you just met a few minutes ago.

"I want to try cheerleading or basketball." Damn this condition! If it weren't for Ikuto, I could have done all sorts of activities by now. "That's great!" As soon as thinking about the devil, he had to walk in at the moment. I pretend not to see him as he annoyingly stares at me while walking to his seat.

The bell rang signalling for class to start, the teacher walked in and started writing equations on the board. Maths. The one word had me excited. I love Maths, I find it so unique the way it solves problems straight out, unlike English were you have to debate you opinion with or against something and try to convince the reader that your right.

"Hey Amu-chan, there's a note for you" Rika whispered to me and handed me the note. "Thanks" giving her a smile I opened the note.

_**To Hinamori Amu**__****_

_**We need to talk about things. Meet me at the tree in front of school at lunch. Don't be late and I'm sorry.**__****_

_**-Ikuto**____**  
**__  
_I'm sorry is that all he can say? Sorry for what? For leaving me on my birthday and those other times, or for that accident that happens to be your fault? Answer me Ikuto. Answer me! I know that asking myself the questions that was meant for him is crazy, but I just crunched up the note in my hand irritated and very angry.

"Amu-chan are you ok?" Rika looked worried. I nodded my head and I roughly write on the back of the note after un-crunching it.

_**To Tsukiyomi Ikuto**__****_

_**Leave me alone! And are you sorry for leaving me on my birthday and those other times, or for that accident that happens to be your fault?**__****_

_**-Amu**__**  
**__  
_"Hand back to sender" I whispered to Rika. She nodded and I see every one handing the note down to Ikuto's desk. I see that he gripped the paper hard and he looked back up at me only to get a death glare. He looked was of regret and sorrow, good I want him to feel what I felt and to suffer what suffered. I want him to know how it felt to be abandoned and left in the middle of the road.

Later****

The lunch bell rang and we were dismissed from class. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and was trying to find Rika so we can eat lunch together. I walked through the halls but Rika was nowhere to be found, I look out the window and saw Ikuto leaning on the tree near the school gates. No way am I going to talk to him, I'll just leave him there waiting.

Later later****

It's the last class for the day, I've been avoiding him since lunch, by him I mean Ikuto. And he's been trying to find me too. Thank god he's not in this class, I don't what to talk to him or see his damn face!

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'End of flashback'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Ikuto POV****

Where the hell is she? She didn't meet me at the tree and I haven't seen her since our first class. She avoiding me I just know it, I see a glimpse of pink here and there and I know it's her. Damn she's just making me regret what happened even more.

I walk around looking for her, the wind blows strongly and pink hair flows with it from the side of the school. Pink hair... PINK HAIR! Found her! With my cat like ears, I can tell that she is trying very hard to avoid me.

Her breathe slows down every time she inhales air, she doesn't know that I can see her hair which gives it away. I approach her slowly and quietly like a cat, I lean against the wall waiting for her to notice me.

"So how long are you going to stand there?" She glared with anger. "All day if it takes me" I smirked back at her. "Let me repeat this for you. .ALONE!" She said it like I couldn't understand English.

She was walking off and it made me grab her hand, "I'm sorry" I quickly said. She stood still bangs covering her eyes, "For what? For leaving me with the pain or for suffering this heart condition?"

"Heart condition?" When the hell happened to her? Did I hurt her that bad to make her have a heart condition? "Yes, I have a heart condition!" Stop playing with me Amu! "How?" That was like one of the most stupidest question I've ever asked.

"You want to know? I'll tell you! After that accident, I was in a coma for 4 years! 4 years Ikuto! I lost 4 years of my life!"

How come I didn't know about this? She started tearing up.

"And when I finely woke up, I found that my heart would never be the same again, I can't pressure my self, I can't do any sports, I can't be excited, and I can't be surprised I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE! I can't feel too much emotions either. How do you think that feels?" She continued and I only wish that was me instead of her.

"Now will you let me go?" But I still gripped her hand tight, "I'm sorry" I repeated. "Is that all you can say?" Struggling to get out of my grip. "I was only trying to protect you from Kutsumi" I really feel guilty for what I did to her.

"You were getting hurt an I-" she broke me off. "I didn't care if i got hurt! Like I told you it was only a few scratches here and there!" She wasn't struggling anymore but I still couldn't see her eyes.

"But I couldn't see you getting hurt." I really couldn't! Every time I saw her I was reminded of what a bad friend I was. "You know what hurt me even more Ikuto? What hurt me even more was that you told me to forget about you and make new friends!"

She looked up with her honey gold eyes. "Do you think that it is easy to make friends? Until I did I would of been all alone, have you ever thought of that?" She had a point, as always. "I sor-"

SLAP!****

"Would you stop saying that?" She clenched her free hand. "I really am sor-"

SLAP!****

I was getting irritated with this apologising and getting slap thing! So I pulled her towards me and roughly kissed her. She look shocked, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone by you self, hurting you physically and mentally, kissing you, loving you so much that it hurts and for repeating that I'M SORRY!" I kissed her again before she could reply. I couldn't stand it anymore so I let my feelings into the kiss. Her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face, she kissed back and it was passionate and loving.

-

**  
****That's all folks! Till next time sayonara!**


	4. Road to popularity

As Amu and Ikuto continue their kiss, they had no idea that someone was watching them close by.

Amu thought about what Ikuto said to her, _"I'm sorry for leaving you alone by you self, hurting you physically and mentally, kissing you, loving you so much that it hurts and for repeating that I'M SORRY!"_What does this kiss mean, and should she forgive him?

As Ikuto kisses Amu's soft lips, he could taste strawberries... And catnip? They continued kissing and Ikuto didn't want to break it so he continued pushing his strong lips against Amu. Ikuto couldn't stop himself and he wanted more, he pushed Amu against the wall and she let out a little moan.

Ikuto pushed Amu to the wall harder and harder, and she soon realised what Ikuto was doing. Ikuto broke the kiss and trailed his warm lips down her neck. She tried to push him away, but in result he only pinned her wrists on the wall on each side of her head.

"S-stop... Ikuto stop" she struggled and struggled. Ikuto ignored her and continued his task only this time sucking on her skin and leaving almost purple marks. These marks wouldn't fade for at least 2 weeks, and so they thought.

"L-let me g-go Ikuto! Stop! L-let-" she was interrupted, "Shut up!" He said in a forceful tone that would make kids cry instantly. He continued to kiss her neck as he put his hand around her thighs slowly moving up threatening to go under her skirt. Amu was crying, she was scared of Ikuto.

She didn't move, she couldn't. Ikuto's hand now travelled to under her shirt touching her stomach. All his movements sent shivers down her spine, and the touch on her skin tickles her every single time. Ikuto started loosening his grip because she wasn't struggling against him, but Amu took that advantage to knee him in the stomach which sent him on the ground moaning.

Ikuto quickly regain his conscious and looked up at Amu with a shocked face. "Amu. I so sorry" he quickly said. "I can't believe that I was going to forgiving you! Let alone let you kiss me!" Tears were rushing out her eyes and dropped onto the cold grass. "I really am sorry" his face again was full of guilt.

"Sorry? What happened when the last time you said sorry?" Amu started walking away but was grabbed by Ikuto. "Wait!" Amu pulled her hand from his grasp and slapped him across the face. "Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't anything!" As Amu walked away Ikuto stood up looking regretful.

Amu walked home as fast as she could, tears still spilling out of her eyes. She walked though streets no caring what others were thinking of her.

Thud****

'No, no, no, not now! Damn it! I'm havin-"

Thud****

She stopped and leaned against the wall. Soon after it stopped, she continued walking home. Once she reached home, her mum saw her condition and asked what happened. Amu told her mother the whole incident (apart from being pinned to a wall for about ten minutes), and told her not to worry.

2 days later****

"Rika-chan what is this?" Amu slammed the schools newspaper on her table. "What's wrong Amu-chan?" _Amu doesn't look happy about something_, Rika thought. "What's wrong? Here, read this!" She slides it over to Rika.

_**NEW COMER AND THE IDOL!**__****_

_**Hinamori Amu has recently transferred to class 9A at the start of the year. She has a character of what students called, 'cool'n spicy'. She has 'great looks' and 'a nice figure' as the boys in school say, but was caught making out with our sexy Tsukiyomi Ikuto at the side of the school. Like said she is 'cool'n spicy', but is she planing on going to the top with Tsukiyomi and become the Queen-bee of the school?**____****_

_**A to be continued article...**__**  
**__  
_Once Rika finished reading, she couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Amu whined like a 5year old. "Seriously, you're getting it on over this?" She said between laughs. "Um yeah...?" Amu was now realising that she herself was like a 5 year old.

"Amu-chan, forget about this article and how about at lunch I'll introduce you to some friends?" Friends, Amu wanted real friends; more than nothing she wanted someone to love her truly. "Ok, fine!" Some of her fan girls (she doesn't know how she got fan girls in the first place) came up to her unknowingly.

"Geez Amu, you're like a 5 year old!" Rika joked. "Like you can talk. Look in the mirror once in a while." The fan girls couldn't help it, "Cool'n spicy!' They yelled in unison, Amu rolled her eyes when did they get here?

All of a sudden the classroom door slammed opened making the walls vibrate. A guy with glasses and short brown hair came in and stood facing the class, all eyes were on him. "I am the captain of the schools newspaper club" Amu wanted to punch him for what his club did. "So you the nerd that wrote this?"

The guy kneeled down to the ground, great another 'fan' "My name is Tsuji, please forgive me for my actions, I only want you 'the great Hinamori Amu-sama' to be in the right place!" Amu signed, "You forgiven, just do what you need to do and get out of here." The girls squealed and Tsuji nearly fainted, "Cool'n spicy!" They all said.

Tsuji then payed his attention back to the class, "The newspaper club wishes to hold a contest for the new Queen-bee, they are to continue their normal school life and make the best impression they could." They all focused on Tsuji, "Who's in the contest?" Asked a guy in the back.

"They are Hoshina Utau, Fujisaki Nedeshiko, Mashiro Rima and Hinamori Amu-sama!" Tsuji announced. "Wow tough choice!" One of the guys said. "We start as of today. We ask that you put you vote in by Friday at the student office" Tsuji added only to see that they didn't really care and hardly no eyes were on him.

"Let's just get this over with." Attention turned back towards the front and looking at Amu, some whispers were heard "She's so cool'n spicy!" Amu ignored them. "Don't forget it's by this Friday" Tsuji repeated "I'll be voting for you Hinamori-sama" again with the 'fan' stuff.

"Just go already." Giving him the annoyed look and walked away smiling like he was in heaven.

Lunch time****

Rika lead Amu to a table which had a lot of people sitting on it. "Hey guys" Rika greeted, "This is Hinamori Amu as you may know." She smile and faced Amu, "Amu meet Hoshina Utau the one with the long blonde hair" she didn't look up and it looks like she's depress about something, "Hotori Tadase the other blonde, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Nagihiko" they smiled at Amu, "Souma Kukai" he had a friendly grin, "Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi. The two are dating" Rika pointed out.

"Dozo Yoroshiku!" Amu bowed. Utau finally looked up, "Long time no see Amu" she had a sad smile. Then Amu realised, Utau, Ikuto's sister. "Yeah it's been awhile..." She missed Utau, she was different to Ikuto but Amu didn't want to think about him.

"So you guys met?" Kukai didn't know anything about them nor do the others. Suddenly something pulled on the hem of Amu's shirt; she turned and faces a small blonde girl. "So you're my competition, fine." Was all the short blond said, and then she turned to the others on the table.

"I'll beat you as well, Hoshina Utau. Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Mainly Fujisaki." There was tension building between Nedeshiko and the blonde, "Don't count on it Mashiro-san!" Nadeshiko said innocently but everyone could see a dark aura coming from her.

Rima walked back her table with boys surrounding it. "So she's Mashiro Rima?" Amu asked. "Yeah..." Tadase, Yaya, Nagihiko and Kukai said with a nervous smile. "She can be such a princess sometimes!" Utau hissed. "So how do you and Hinamori know each other?" Kukai asked her.

"Well you see..." Amu began, "We know each other since we were little, my brother used to be her best friend until he made that mistake" Utau finished. "What happened between them?" Nagihiko asked, but Amu didn't want to reply.


	5. Rising like a skyscraper

Utau was about to start talking, but Amu budged in. She told them about how they were always together and all, like a chain that can't be separated. After she told them that Ikuto was acting all weird and didn't wanted to talk to her, about her birthday and how she spent it alone, the scene in the middle of the road, and the accident.

Once she finish, she watch everybody's reaction even Utau was about to cry. Doesn't she know about this? Amu asked herself. Ikuto was hiding around the corner and had heard everything, again he felt guilty and he really wanted everything to go back the way it was.

He was deep into thought, but was back to reality when he saw Amu walking away from the and decided to follow her. She stopped at an empty music room, and sat down to start playing the piano.

Starting with an intro and waiting for the right moment, Amu began to sing.

_Skies are crying,___

_I'm watching ,___

_Catching tear drops in my hands.___

_Only silence, as its ending,___

_Like we never had the chance.___

_Do you have to make me feel like,___

_There's nothing left of me?___

_You can take everything I have,___

_You can break everything I am,___

_Like I'm made of glass,___

_Like I'm made of paper.___

_Go on and try to tear me down.___

_I'll be rising from the ground,___

_Like a skyscraper,___

_Like a skyscraper.___

_As the smoke clears,___

_I awaken.___

_And untangle you from me.___

_Would it make you feel better,___

_To watch me while I bleed?___

_All my windows still are broken,___

_But I'm standing on my feet.___

_She started crying, and Ikuto was welling up as well.___

_You can take everything I have,___

_You can break everything I am,___

_Like I'm made of glass,___

_Like I'm made of paper.___

_Go on and try to tear me down.___

_I'll be rising from the ground,___

_Like a skyscraper,___

_Like a skyscraper.___

_Go run, run, run.___

_I'm going to stay right here,___

_Watch you disappear.___

_Yeh, ohh.___

_Go run, run, run.___

_Yeh it's a long way down,___

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here.___

_You can take everything I have,___

_You can break everything I am,___

_Like I'm made of glass,___

_Like I'm made of paper.___

_Ohh___

_Go on and try to tear me down.___

_I'll be rising from the ground,___

_Like a skyscraper,___

_Like a skyscraper.___

_Like a skyscraper,___

_Like a skyscraper.___

(This song is called Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)****

Amu wiped her tears before standing up from the piano. She walked towards the exit; Ikuto quickly reacted and ran out of sight.

Amu POV****

This song has all my feelings. I want Ikuto to know that no matter what he does to me, I will always stand strong. I feel my self-heating up as fountains of tears fall down my face. I want to start again, and I don't want him in my life.

Once I finished singing I wiped my tears off my face and walked towards the door. My eyes are puffy and red, I walk back to the cafeteria and see Rika smiling at me, I smile back but she notices that I've been crying and so does everybody else.

"What happened, who bullied you? Just tell me and I'll smash them up!" Kukai started jumping to conclusion. Everybody except Rika sweat dropped, she didn't care about Kukai and focus all her attention on me.

"So what happened Amu" Rika asked. "Oh, nothing. I was just singing in the music room." I gave her a smile so she wouldn't worry too much. "Ok, if you say so" she still looked worried. She knows what happened 2 days ago, and has been supporting me every time.

"Hey look, it's Hinamori Amu over there with Hoshina Utau and Fugisaki Nadeshiko!" A guy called out attracting attention. Soon everybody was swooping in and was mostly around me, "Get the hell away from her!" Kukai yelled at the crowd.

"Go away Souma-sempi!" One of the girl yelled out. "Hey show some respect!" Nagihiko yelled back at the girl. "You too, Fugisaki! Go away!" A guy said waving his hand as if he was shooing a fly.

"I'm sorry I was born" Kukai sat in an emo-corner next to Nagihiko both holding their knees. I rolled my eyes and I think everyone else sweat dropped. "Hinamori-san, how are you today?" The girl looked at me with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hinamori-sama..."

"Hinamori-san..."

"She's so cool'n spicy..."

"That's Hinamori Amu..."

Everybody was talking at the same time, I was getting really nervous and I could feel sweat dripping down my face. What do I do? What should I say? Having no idea what I was doing, I stepped on the bench then took another step and was standing on the table.

Every one stood there silence and was looking directly at me. I started to open my mouth... Everybody leaned forward waiting for me to say something, "Look. Just because you what to do something, you don't go around being mean to others. And I suggest that you say sorry afterwards or there will be consequences."

I gave them a glare and the annoyed look, but everybody just stood there. Now I was getting nervous, what have I done? Suddenly all the school was chanting, "Cool'n spicy!"

Friday****

It was period 2, which means English. I tap my pencil of boredom, up, down, up, down, repeat. The sound of the overhead speaker was making weird noises till someone spoke, "Good morning students! Your principle talking, there are some important announcements so please listen, arigato gusaumasu!"

"Next week is the courage week, join the courage contest on Monday and see who the bravest couples are! Each student will have to pair up with the opposite gender and go into the haunted house where the year tens will try to scare you. Be aware because this year the year tens will be scarier than ever!"  
(Ikuto is helping out because he doesn't want to join the other 'boring' activities)**  
**  
"Good morning Students, Tsuji captain of the newspaper club speaking. I will be announcing the results for the voting of the new queen-bee. The votes are counted, in fourth place... Mashiro Rima... In third place... Fujisaki Nadeshiko... The new Queen-bee of Seiyo high is... Hinamori Amu-sama! Placing Hoshina Utau in second place! Congratulations!"

The whole class cheered as I just sat there on my desk with a blank face. But on the inside I was heating up, me... The new... Queen-bee? Not possible! "Cool'n spicy! Cool'n spicy! Cool'n spicy!" The class chanted.

"Listen up, I know you excited that our Hinamori Amu is the Queen-bee I am too. But listen to this and then you can cheer your hearts out. In two weeks is The Music Week, there are going to be lots of fun activities and contest. On Tuesday is the composing contest, Wednesday is the song writing contest and Thursday is the sing contest. Results of the winners will be announced on Friday can't wait till Music week!"


	6. Courage to kiss

"Kukai I'm scared and I think I'll let you down tonight. Can you find another girl to go with?"

"Come on Hinamori, it won't be that bad. And you have me with you."

"Grinning as always I see."

"Yep. You're the only one for me!"

"No, you could do much better."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure, sure."

"Just because they call you 'Cool'n spicy' doesn't mean you have to act like it!"

"Sorry I was born like this."

"I-I didn't mean it like t-that. Gomen."

"Jeez, you're dumber than I thought! Don't you know sarcasm when you see it?"

"Not funny!"

Kukai and Amu were talking about the test of courage competition in class. Amu is nervous because she doesn't cope well with scary things, whereas Kukai is trying to get Amu's pumped up for the night.

"It is funny Souma; you always fall for those things" Nagihiko join the conversation and laughing as well. "I agree with my brother" Nadeshiko also laughing. Soon Kukai started to laugh, "Yeah, must of got it from my mother's side" they all continued to laugh their heads off.

"Say, who are you two paired up with?" Amu curiously asked the twins. "I'm going with Utau, and she's going with Hitori" said Nagihiko pointing at Nadeshiko. "Oh I see" Amu said in an 'amazed tone'.

7:00 pm****

"Listen up everyone," the host began yelling into the microphone. "We will have 10 pairs go inside at a time. Each pair will have to go through this haunted school building and find a gold ticket. When the gold ticket is found, you must present it on the roof top where the principle will be waiting. Got that?" They all chorused "Yeah."

"Right, now line up with your partners." And with that, ten pairs entered the so called haunted building. Not long after, Kukai and Amu went in, "I don't know if I should do this Kukai" Amu's body shakes nonstop.

"Don't worry, I do this every year and it's not that scary" said with much confidence. "Yeah b-but I'm a g-girl and y-you're a b-boy" she very cute when she's shaky, thought Kukai. "How about we just get this over with?" Grinning even in the dark, Amu smiled, "ok find, but if I make it out alive, you have to buy me ice cream."

"Deal!" They walked through jungles of spider webs and dust. They even saw mice and rats which made Amu jump. Holding on to Kukai's arm, Kukai literally had to drag Amu though each room to find the gold ticket.

Looking in every room, they came to room 10B. Sliding the door roughly, they enter to see the room painted in dark colours with tanks that holds tarantulas, poisonous snakes, venomous lizards and deathly insects.

Amu held onto Kukai even tighter, the one thing she hated more than scary things are dangerous animals. "It's ok, they're in glass tanks." Kukai stroked her hair to calm her down, he as well was shaking.

_I think they were right when they said the year tens would makes it scarier,_ Kukai hate snakes and lizards but he couldn't act like he was scared in front of a girl, let alone Amu.

Amu POV****

I think they were right when they said it would be scarier this year, I mean even Kukai's shaking right next to me. Calm down Amu, calm down, it's just dangerous animals in glass tanks that won't break unless it was smashed and definitely not going to hurt you when they get out!

Ah! "It's ok, they're in glass tanks" said Kukai stroking my hair. But that's what I'm worried about!

_**Creak**__****_

What was that? "It's just the wind... Hopefully" I felt like I wanted to kick the guy, he's making the situation even worse. "R-right..." I sometimes wonder how I can be scared and be sarcastic at the same time?

"Nows not the time Hinamori..." I mentally slap myself; I can't be thinking stupid things when trying to find a gold ticket to get out as soon as possible. "S-sorry" now where would that gold ticket be?

Ssss****

What's that sound and what's wrapping around my legs? I'm too scared to look, "K-kukai, do you feel s-something around your l-legs?" Whatever it is, it's slimy and sends shivers down my spine.

"Y-yes" He replied. "What is it?" I asked nervously smiling and hoping it's just something that won't freak me out. I heard Kukai gulp loudly, "I-I don't k-know..." Right Amu, just look and see what it is, you can't rely on Kukai to give you ever answer you need. I slowly look down holding on to Kukai's arm even tighter...

Ssss****

I gulped and trying to breath, "S-s-s-s" I couldn't finish the sentence, "W-what is it-t H-hinamori?" Kukai was looking up wards with his eyes shut. I looked down one more time to make sure it was just my imagination... But I was wrong.

"SNAKE!" I shouted. Letting go of Kukai's arm I ran out into the hallways screaming like a girl (which I am), I shut my eyes tightly and heard Kukai running behind me screaming too. I hate snakes! I kept on running not looking at where I was going...

Bang!****

I landed with my back on the floor after tripping over something, and then Kukai also tripped and landed on top of me. He's hands on each side of my head, his hair falling next to his face. We gazed into one another's eyes, his emerald eyes we sparkling in the moonlight.

What's this feeling? We kept looking at each other, then I soon realised that he pressed his lips on mine. Shocked but I gave in and kissed back with my eyes closed. It was passionate and sweet at the same time.

Do I love Kukai?

Ikuto POV****

I just finished scaring some people in room 11D, and headed down stairs to scare people in room 10B because I love the venomous animals. But what I saw made my heart shake... Amu was underneath a boy.

And that's not the only thing, they were kissing. I know it's her; no one else in this school has blossom pink hair. I wanted to go punch the guy off Amu and who was he to kiss her? How dare he kiss my Amu!

It's more of a statement than a question. But if I charge in there, Amu wouldn't see me as 'The knight in shining armour' because she hates me with all her guts. I can't watch the scene in front of my eyes; I just need to get out of here.

Whoever the guys is, I won't let him have Amu. I will win her back, she can't be with anyone other than me.

Kukai POV****

"SNAKE!" Amu yelled, she ran out screaming her head off. I looked down and opened my eyes... It's a snake... A snake... ah! I ran out after Amu also screaming my head off, but something pink flashed on the floor. Before I could stop and look at what it was, I tripped and landed on top of Amu... AMU?!

She gazed into my eyes and I gazed back, her honey-comb eyes, this was the feeling I had when I first met her. I leaned in closer and slowly for my lips to touch her cherry ones. There was something sparkling inside me.

Am I in love with Hinamori Amu?


	7. Feelings within a song

Beware long chapter mwhahaha I know I'm evil!****

The building was filled with an enthusiastic crowd, waiting for the big night to begin. Behind the stage Amu was getting ready to go on stage and sing her heart out, she was also with Utau, Yaya, Nadeshiko and Rika. All 5 have been really close to one another.

"So what happened between you and Kukai last week?" Utau asked curiously, and the other three leaned in to hear the gossip. Amu signed loudly, and she recalls the memories of last week.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'Flashback Amu POV'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Ssss****

What's that sound and what's wrapping around my legs? I'm too scared to look, "K-kukai, do you feel s-something around your l-legs?" Whatever it is, it's slimy and sends shivers down my spine.

"Y-yes" He replied. "What is it?" I asked hoping it's just something that won't freak me out. I heard Kukai gulp loudly, "I-I don't k-know..." Right Amu, just look and see what it is, you can't rely on Kukai to give you ever answer you need. I slowly look down holding on to Kukai's arm even tighter...

Ssss****

I gulped and trying to breath, "S-s-s-s" I couldn't finish the sentence, "W-what is it-t H-hinamori?" Kukai was looking up wards with his eyes shut. I looked down one more time to make sure it was just my imagination... But I was wrong.

"SNAKE!" I shouted. Letting go of Kukai's arm I ran out into the hallways screaming like a girl (which I am), I shut my eyes tightly and heard Kukai running behind me screaming too. I hate snakes! I kept on running not looking at where I was going...

Bang!****

I landed with my back on the floor after tripping over something, and then Kukai also tripped and landed on top of me. He's hands on each side of my head, his hair falling next to his face. We gazed into one another's eyes, his emerald eyes we sparkling in the moonlight.

What's this feeling? We kept looking at each other, then I soon realised that he pressed his lips on mine. Shocked but I gave in and kissed back with my eyes closed. It was passionate and sweet at the same time.

Do I love Kukai?

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'End of flashback'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Wow" was all Nadeshiko said. "OMG, you kissed Kukai!" Utau yelled, I swear if she yells louder I would be deaf. "I'm so happy for you Amu-chi!" It was just a kiss people, we are not a couple... Yet...

"But I'm not sure on my feelings for him" I confessed. "Just focus on singing for now" suggested Rika. "Yeh you right, I need all the emotions for my song" but should I sing this song? Yes, this is my feelings that I need to let out.

"What does that mean?" Both Nadeshiko and Utau were confused. "You'll see. It's a secret for now." I put my index finger in front of my lips. "Fine. Fine. Have it your way" they gave up and I just grinned childishly.

Suddenly the door busted open revealing Kairi. "Finish your preparations and head to the seats in the front rows and wait for you turn to sing." And with that he left leaving us to finish our makeup.

10 minutes later****

I sat in the front row with Rika and Utau on each side of me. The principled walked up and began talking, "Good evening students, tonight is going to be an entertaining night! Once we have finished please place your vote before you leave in the box by the door, thank you." He finish and gave the microphone to Kairi.

"First up," he began. "We invite Hoshina Utau, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Yuiki Yaya and Sukito Rika." Everybody clapped as the four walked onto the stage. Rika walked to the microphone and began talking, "This song is for our friend Amu, she's gone through a lot and we want her to know that she can count on us anytime. And we will be singing Count on me by Bruno Mars."

That made my day. The song began and they were waiting for the right moment.

_Utau:___

_Oh uh-huh___

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea___

_I'll sail the world to find you___

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see___

_I'll be the light to guide you___

_Nadeshiko:___

_Find out what we're made of___

_When we are called to help our friends in need___

_All:___

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3___

_I'll be there___

_And I know when I need it___

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2___

_You'll be there___

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah___

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah___

_Rika:___

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'___

_And you just can't fall asleep___

_I'll sing a song beside you___

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me___

_Every day I will remind you___

_Yaya:___

_Oooh___

_Find out what we're made of___

_When we are called to help our friends in need___

_All:___

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3___

_I'll be there___

_And I know when I need it___

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2___

_You'll be there___

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah___

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah___

_Nadeshiko and Utau:___

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry___

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye___

_You know...___

_All:___

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3___

_I'll be there___

_And I know when I need it___

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2___

_You'll be there___

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah___

_Ooooooh, oooohhh___

_Rika and Yaya:___

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you___

The whole school clapped loudly at the first performance, I felt tears fall on my face. I'm happy that I great friends like them. They walked back and before I could say anything, I was squished into a sandwich.

"You don't have to say anything," Utau began. "We will always be with you Amu" Nadeshiko finished. "That's right!" Yaya and Rika yelled in unison. "I'm glad I met you all!" Tears fell from each of our faces.

We sat down waiting for the next performances. Time passes quickly, we were already half way through the performances. "Next I would like to present our Queen-bee, Hinamori Amu!" The crowd chanted my name as if I was some god.

I walked to the microphone, "Yo. This song is for someone from my past. Its call Jar of hearts." I cut it short. The song began; I took a deep breath and began...

_No, I can't take one more step towards you___

_'Cause all that's waiting is regret___

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore___

_You lost the love I loved the most___

_I learned to live half alive___

_And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?___

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars___

_Collecting your jar of hearts___

_And tearing love apart___

_You're gonna catch a cold___

_From the ice inside your soul___

_So don't come back for me___

_Who do you think you are?___

_I hear you're asking all around___

_If I am anywhere to be found___

_But I have grown too strong___

_To ever fall back in your arms___

_And I've learned to live half alive___

_And now you want me one more time___

_And who do you think you are?___

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars___

_Collecting your jar of hearts___

_And tearing love apart___

_You're gonna catch a cold___

_From the ice inside your soul___

_So don't come back for me___

_Who do you think you are?___

_And it took so long just to feel alright___

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes___

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed___

_'Cause you broke all your promises___

_And now you're back___

_You don't get to get me back___

_And who do you think you are?___

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars___

_Collecting your jar of hearts___

_And tearing love apart___

_You're gonna catch a cold___

_From the ice inside your soul___

_So don't come back for me___

_Don't come back at all___

_And who do you think you are?___

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars___

_Collecting your jar of hearts___

_Tearing love apart___

_You're gonna catch a cold___

_From the ice inside your soul___

_Don't come back for me___

_Don't come back at all___

_Who do you think you are?___

_Who do you think you are?___

_Who do you think you are?_

One single tear slid down my face, the whole school was silent and could hear sniffs for a while. But everybody stood up from their seats clapping their hands as hard as they could. Wow, was I that good? I walked back to my seat seeing every one looking at me while crying.

Even my friends where crying. They all hugged my including Tadase-kun, Kukai and Nagihiko. Utau said she would get me something to drink so off she went. A few more performances past and she were back, what took her so long?

Ikuto POV****

I was helping backstage with all the sound checks and the technical stuff. I didn't care much for the performances except when I heard the guy Kairi say that Amu was singing. I watched her from side stage wondering what she's going to sing.

She walked up to the microphone, "Yo. This song is for someone from my past" she said into it. Soon she began singing and I realised that the song was about me. Is that how she sees me?

But I want her back; I know my feelings for her. The song ended, and I saw a single tear run down her face as the crowd was silent. Did I make her feel that much pain? Thoughts ran though my head as the crowd went crazy.

I felt like going for a walk, I told the guys who were with me and left for the exit. I walked not knowing where I was going when I suddenly bumped into some one. I look to see that it was my sister.

"Hey Utau." I said coldly. "Don't talk to me. After what you've done to Amu, should I even call you a brother?" She said in a tone more coldly than mine. "I know. I'm sorry" this time she looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't apologise to me. And I can't believe that you didn't tell me the truth about what happened to Amu. I blame you for everything, Amu was like my own sister" tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"I don't mind if you blame me" I pulled her into a hug. "Do you even have any feelings for her?" She asked sniffing in between. "Yes I do. I realised that now Utau. I love her. I want her back in my life."

Kukai POV****

I listen to Amu's song, I was stunned by her voice. She sounded angelic and full of sorrow, the song made me cry my heart out. I look around and see everyone else crying as well, then it hit me, she must be sing about Ikuto.

When I heard her story, I felt sorry for her, but I will cheer her up with my song. I don't want her to feel any more pain or suffering in her life. Lots of performances past, Kairi spoke once again; does this kid even get tired? "For our last performance of the night, please welcome Souma Kukai!"

Everybody clapped as I walked onto the stage, "Last week I realised my feeling for this girl," I began. "I've only know her for a couple of weeks, but I feel that we have a strong connection." I heard all the girls 'awed' "And this song is for her, it's Just the way you are by Bruno mars. Enjoy!"

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes___

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'___

_Her hair, her hair___

_Falls perfectly without her trying___

_She's so beautiful___

_And I tell her everyday___

_Yeahh___

_I know, I know___

_When I compliment her she won't believe me___

_And it's so, it's so___

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see___

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "___

_I say___

_When I see your face___

_There's not a thing that I would change___

_'Cause you're amazing___

_Just the way you are___

_And when you smile___

_The whole world stops and stares for a while___

_'Cause girl you're amazing___

_Just the way you are___

_Yeah___

_Her lips, her lips___

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me___

_Her laugh, her laugh___

_She hates but I think it's so sexy___

_She's so beautiful___

_And I tell her everyday___

_Oh you know, you know, you know___

_I'd never ask you to change___

_If perfect's what you're searching for___

_Then just stay the same___

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay___

_You know I'll say___

_When I see your face___

_There's not a thing that I would change___

_'Cause you're amazing___

_Just the way you are___

_And when you smile___

_The whole world stops and stares for a while___

_'Cause girl you're amazing___

_Just the way you are___

_The way you are___

_The way you are___

_Girl you're amazing___

_Just the way you are___

_When I see your face___

_There's not a thing that I would change___

_Cause you're amazing___

_Just the way you are___

_And when you smile___

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile___

_Cause girl you're amazing___

_Just the way you are___

_Yeah___

All the girls screamed. I looked at one person in particular; she was blushing madly, even more as I looked at her. God she so beautiful! I grinned and walked of stage, and I realise something... I love Hinamori Amu. I'm not ready yet, that's why I sung that song to her as a hint.

The time will soon come...

Ikuto POV****

After Utau and I parted I continued walking and got bored, so I decided to head back. One I got back I was in time for the last performances, not that I cared; I just wanted the show to finish so I can help pack up and go home.

But what caught my attention was, everybody clapped as I walked onto the stage, "Last week I realised my feeling for this girl, I've only know her for a couple of weeks, but I feel that we have a strong connection." The girls 'awed' and I heard him whisper Amu's name.

This guy is completely going to confess, in front of the whole school! But he won't get Amu, she's mine! You hear me?! I yelled inside my head and that's when my conscience spoke, "Inside voices!" It whispered. Very helpful I thought sarcastically.

Soon the guy finished his song about admiring how beautiful Amu was. I helped pack up and carried some instruments to the music room. I set them down and sat next to it, my thoughts were about Amu and the song she sang.

I wanted to let my emotions out into a song too, and so I began...

Amu POV****

This was one of the best nights of my life. The show ended and I said my farewells to my friends and hugged Kukai to say thank you for the song. I walk though hallways of the school buildings heading for the main entrance where I could walk straight home.

I walked past a music room, maybe I could play the piano for a bit. I slowly opened the door a tad and heard someone sing, it sounded very much like Ikuto. I know this song, it's Gotta be you by One Direction.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed___

_'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart___

_I tore it apart___

_And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence___

_And no woman in the world deserves this___

_But here I am asking you for one more chance___

_Can we fall one more time?___

_Stop the tape and rewind___

_Oh, and if you walk away___

_I know I'll fade___

_'Cause there is nobody else___

_It's gotta be you___

_Only you___

_It's got to be you___

_(Oh) Only you___

_Hey (hey)___

_Now, girl, I hear it in your voice and how it trembles___

_When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was___

_You've almost had enough___

_And your actions speak louder than your words___

_And you're about to break from all you've heard___

_But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere___

_I'll be here by your side___

_No more fears, no more crying___

_But if you walk away___

_I know I'll fade___

_'Cause there is nobody else___

_It's gotta be you___

_Only you___

_It's got to be you___

_Only you___

_Oh, girl,___

_Can we try one more, one more time?___

_One more, one more?___

_Can we try one more, one more time?___

_I'll make it better___

_One more, one more,___

_Can we try one more, one more...___

_Can we try one more time and make it all better?___

_'Cause it's gotta be you___

_It's gotta be you___

_Only you___

_Only you___

_It's gotta be you___

_Only you___

_It's got to be you___

_(Oh) Only you___

That was definitely Ikuto, for the third time tonight, tears streamed down my face. My hand was covering my mouth, was that how he really felt? And I sang that song, have I done the right thing?

I could be hurting him too.

Thud****

I need to get home quick, before he sees me.

Thud****

Next day****

In second period there was an announcement over the school speakers, "Congrats to these three who have won the completions for this year's Music week! For the composing competition congrats Fusuji Hikoi! For the song writing competition congrats Hanname Korika! And for the singing competition, this person left the crowd speechless and could have flooded the school with her song, congrats Hinamori Amu!"


	8. Strange day

Amu POV**  
**

"Alright Hinamori-san, your condition is improving." The doctor tells me the same thing each month I come for a check-up. "But don't go pressuring yourself, getting over excited; doing any sports, getting shock or anything that you know would make you condition worse!" The doctor straightens his glasses.

"I know sir, I will not do any of those thing. At least hope not." The doctor smiled and looked back at his clipboard. I never notice how white the rooms are, do they have to be white? What about green or yellow? Their nice colours too. I don't know, I find the colour white too innocent for some reason.

I looked around dangling my feet and sniffing in the air, it smelt like they were trying to cover up something that they don't want people to know about. You never know that they could be guilty for something, never get caught off guard at the hospital I say. Always be prepared for what might happen.

I know I sound paranoid, but they could suddenly stick needles inside you and tell you that it's good for you, but could contain poison that will kill you eventually. I do my research on the room and my eyes land on a suspicious looking jar neatly placed on a shelf, I squinted my eyes looking at it from top to bottom. Hm...

"Hinamori-san..." I snapped back to reality as my doctor waves a hand in front of my face. "Ah yes?" Sitting up straight and try looking like I'm interested in what he was talking about. "I said you may go back to school." He gestured his hand towards the door, I stood up from my chair and head to the door. I gently closed the door after myself, making a little click sound.

Once I reached Seiyo High, I headed to maths class. I reached for the door handle and slide it open revealing myself to the class. I heard some whispers,

"Late for class, so cool!" Really I didn't notice! I rolled my eyes.

"Check her out! That's our Queen!" I'm not here t- oh forget it!

Ignoring the whispers I walked up to the teacher and handed him a note say why I was late, he nodded and I walked over to my seat. "Psh!" I looked over to my right side and saw Rika trying to look casual. I think the whole class could hear you psh! I chuckle in my head.

"Where'd you go?" Still trying to look casual by looking at the teacher instead of my. "Monthly check up" still chuckling in my head. Rika nodded and continued looking casual (still laughing).

Moments pasted by, I tapped my mechanic pencil on my book while slouching on my chair. Then the best thing happened, the bell rang! It's not like I hated maths (which I don't), but I'm not in the mood today. Properly still worrying about that jar in the doctor's office.

Stupid jar! "Hinamori!" I open my eyes, "Huh?" I look at Kukai who was yelling my name. "Kukai, ever heard of inside voices?" I pretended that my ears hurt and rubbed them. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko laughed so did I.

I'm grateful I have such wonderful friends; I was lonely for the past years. When I woke up from my coma, I had to rest in a sick bed for 2 months. Then I had to take it easy at home, and didn't join school till this year because the doctor said I'm recovering.

I wasn't all that lonely; I had a loving farther, a wonderful and caring mother, and a cheerful sister that I love so much. She grew up without her older sibling for 4 years. Right there and then tears slid down my face, "Amu-chan?" I blinked and looked up and saw every one looking at me worryingly.

I wiped my eyes and sniff a few times, and then I was embraced in Kukai's arms. "It's ok to cry, it means that you've been strong for to long. You deserve to cry." He whispered. "Group hug!" Yaya cheered, and every one came rushing towards me and Kukai. I was squashed in the middle and hardly could breath.

After the warm hugs I headed to the bathroom to wash up. I walked around the corner and was pushed into someone's chest. "Amu, are you ok?" Asked a husky voice, I looked up and saw Ikuto's eyes looking right back at me.

"I told you not to touch me." I had no energy to push away, "What happened?" He ignored her statement. I didn't feeling like arguing, "I was thinking of how Ami grew up without me for 4 years." He released me from the embrace, "I know how you feel. If it makes you feel better, I was always watching her to make sure she was ok."

I smiled, he really did that? "Thank you for that. I heard your song the other day, and I'm sorry that I was selfish and only looked at my side of the story. Before I wanted you to feel what I had felt, but when I heard that song, I guess... Well I guess that shouldn't put you through hell by doing that. But remember something; I haven't forgiven you for everything that happen, including that scene at the side of the school. So don't go thinking that we're friends again." I shot him a glare.

"Thank you Amu, that lifts a load of my chest." He smiled at me, I haven't seen him smile in a long time. I find his smile warming and it makes me trust him a bit more, just a little. "Hey I'm wondering about something." I looked at him, "What is it?" He looked back at me, "How come you thought I was dead until the first day of school?"

"Well after the accident I was blaming myself over what happened to you," was he really blaming himself? "And my mum became worried so she said that you were dead and put me in therapy for 2 years. I'm still blaming myself but I'm not as worked up as before." Wow, big drama with Mrs Tsukiyomi."

"So Mrs Tsukiyomi told you I was dead." I tapped my chin with my index finger. "Its Mrs Hoshina now" he corrected. I looked up at him, "Huh?" Was all that came out of my mouth, "My dad left us three months after, and my mum remarried. Only I kept my dad's name." That was a shock, he was blaming himself for the accident and his dad left him three months after, talk about harsh.

"I'm sorry to hear that" I looked down at my black shoes. "It's no big deal. Just don't worry about it" he rubbed the back of his head. "Ok. Sorry but I must go" I looked up at him apologetic. I started walking to the bathroom, but he grabbed my wrist. "See you around?" I looked back at him, who does he think he is?

"Don't count in it. We aren't friends" I said coldly. What? He needs to know, he can't just win me over easily with a song, because I'm not as weak as before. I snatched my hand back and nearly walked out of sight till he yelled, "Yet!" I smirked; he doesn't know what's coming his way if he tries.

Normal POV

Once Amu finished washing up, she walks out of the bathroom to see a man in a black suit standing like a statue. "Are you Hinamori-san?" The guy asked coldly with his arms folded. "Y-yes..." She looked at the guy, but couldn't see his eyes since they were behind black shades.

"Come with me Hinamori-san" the guy instructed and walked down the hallway with his arms to his side. She followed and ended up at a mysterious room; she entered and saw another guy looking out the window. He turned around and greeted her, "Ah Hinamori-san! Welcome!" He smiled awkwardly. "Why am I here sir" she nervously smiled with her hands behind her back.

Amu POV

"Well my names Takuyoka I'm the head of Easter. and I'm here do discus about you future." I gulped silently and as slowly as I could. What about my future, did I do something wrong? "D-did I d-do something w-wrong?" I mentally smack myself, why am I stared at him? "Not at all. Please have a seat" he gestured his hand towards the couch.

I obeyed and sat in the middle whereas Takuyoka sat opposite to me. "I was here the night of the sing contest." He began looking me straight in the eye, "And I was stunned when you sang." I smiled nervously, this guy is ccrreeppyy! "T-thank you" I have this weird feeling about him. "So I would like to make you an idol of Japan"... WHAT?!

"M-me" I pointed to myself. "A-an... I-idol?" My whole body was shaking, was I really that good? "Yes indeed" He was grinning evilly. Once again ccrreeppyy! Making me shiver. "All you need to do is sign a 5 year contract" he slid a piece of paper over to me. I look at the paper, should I do this? My hands shaking on my lap, I lifted my right hand to grab the pen next to the paper.

I read the paper, I began signing it and once I finished I put the pen down next to it. "Thank you Hinamori-san, you begin next Monday. You may now head to class." he slid the paper back and looked at it. I slowly stood up and walked past the guy in the black suit to the door. It felt warmer out that room, I shrug and walked down the hallway.

Normal POV

A red headed women walked into the room, "What are you planning with that girl Takuyoka?" She spoke straightening her glasses. Takuyoka looked up from the piece of paper he smirked wickedly, "Well Sanjo-san, I'm going to make her be a successful idol of Japan, her hatred is the key." "And what's hatred got to do with this?" Once again straightening her glasses.

"Apparently my step son and she were great friends before his disgraceful farther left. She went into a coma after being hit by a truck and blames Ikuto. Her hatred towards him is powerful and puts her emotions into her songs, like the song she sang on Thursday." The women nodded. "We just need to make her hate Ikuto even more" now he was grinning. "Indeed she will make us go to the top and never come down" Sanjo wrote notes into her clipboard.

Amu POV

Lunch time, I speedily pack my books and headed to the cafeteria. I slammed my hands on the table causing everybody to jump. "What's u-up Hinamori?" Kukai nervously smiled. I roll my eyes, "The sky" I replied sarcastically. "Any ways... Guess who's the next Japan's idol?" Everybody gave me a look of what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about.

I sighed and looked at my hands, "The head of Easter had a chat with me and asked me to sign a contract to become part of them. He was stunned with my singing and told me that he would make me Japan's next idol." I looked back up and they all were staring at me, "WHAT?!" The silence was broke as they yelled in unison.

"Yaya is happy for Amu-chi!" Yaya said as she stuffed a handful of candy into her mouth, she can be so childish sometimes. "I'm proud of yah Hinamori!" Kukai ruffled my hair, causing me to blush. Great now my hairs messed up. "Congratulations Hinamori-san!" Tadase only smiled. "Thanks guys!"

Ring

"I got to go, got food science next" I waved them a quick good bye and headed to the CK.4. I stepped into the room with the essences of sweet vanilla. Rima was cleaning up some dirty bowls, I walk over to the rack and pick up a white apron and put it on. Tying the strands of my hair that's in my face as I walk over to my seat. Taking my cook books out and having a scan though them since I felt bored.

Rima dragged her chair out and sat on it, silence filled the room. Slowly people began coming in and stare at me and Rima, then continue their whispers and gossip. There were these two girls who wouldn't shut up, I glared at them making them gulp and zip their mouths. I mentally smirked, the cool'n spicy Hinamori Amu takes action. Cha Ching! More and more people came in, putting on aprons and sitting down.

Ring

Ms Taitsu walked in wearing a light green dress that hugged her curves and holding books in her right arm. Placing the books down she looked at all of us, "Good afternoon class. Today we will have a mini competition; each student will be paired up by me. You and your partner get the whole lesson to bake and decorate a cake. I'll tell you who wins next lesson." We all nodded.

"So let's see... Tageyama and Tanaka... Hinamori and... Mashiro. And the rest of you the person your seating next too. You may begin." Every one rushed to the benches, everyone but me and Rima that is. If you look closely, you could see dark auras coming from me and Rima, but sometimes the closer you look, the less you see.

It's been some time now and we're half way through the mixture. "Mashiro-san, could you pass me the sugar?" She slides a jar over, again with the jar. I picked it up and studied it carefully, "Mashiro-san... This is salt" I turned my head and tried to smile... Tried. "Don't talk to me. I can't believe I loss to you. Hoshina and that damn Fujisaki!"

She slammed her hands on the bench. I got my hands on the whisk and flicked some cake mixture on her face. She looked up at me in shock, "What. The. Hell. Was. That. For?" I touched the side of her face. I continued whisking and shrugged my shoulders, humming a song and ignored her. Soon I felt something cold and stuck on my head; I reached up to touch it with my fingertips. It was gooey and slimy, I looked at it and 100% sure it was egg.

That's it you can mess with my friends, but you can't mess with my hair! I know I sound like I'm a bad friend but now's not the time to think about that! If looks could kill, Rima would of been dead, go to hell, and die again, but she paid no attention to me and mixed her mixture innocently.

Smirking evilly I grab a handful of flour from the jar (yes the jar), and made it snow on Rima's head. She looked at me once more and I didn't avoid it. We glared at each other, and then started bursting out in laughter. "You should see your face, you looked like a snowman!" But before I could continue laughing, she poured cream over my head, making me stop laughing.

"You should look in the mirror for once, god you look worse than me!" I laughed alone with her. She can be fun if you get to know her, "You know you're not that bad Hinamori." I smiled and wiped cream off my face, "Amu." "What?" Is she dense or what? "Call me Amu" she smiled. "Rima." And the whole thing started again making me roll my eyes.


	9. Overloaded

I got motivational energy back and I'm like what the hell? Let's get this over with! Plus I didn't want to let people down. Enjoy!

Normal POV

"What is it you what with me Takuyoka?" The man rested his chin on top of his hand, "Is that anyway to speak to your farther Utau?" She clenched her fists, "Step. Farther." Takuyoka grinned widely seeing his crooked teeth, "Alright then. I only what to tell you that I will let you do something for your birthday this Sunday. Your mother suggests that you could invite so friends for a party. If you do, make sure to take care of Amu-san, she is my new successor."

"You only care for the company don't you. Fine I will invite and take care of her, only because she's like my sister, and not because it has anything to do with you." She walked out at her own pace and slammed the door on her way out, leaving the old made ginning evilly. This is going to be great; the evil glint in his eyes could be seen from a mile away.

"Takuyoka-san, what will you have install this time?" Her curls jumping up and down as she approaches the desk, "Sanjo-san remembers how we controlled Ikuto and force him onto our Amu at the side of the school?" Said earning a nod from the women, "Well instead of using catnip this time I will place a small and powerful alcoholic drug in his punch glass and ruin the party. Utau will get mad and so will our Amu, then after we'll make it worse." grinning as wide as possible.

-| Over to Seiyo high (Amu POV) |-****

"HINAMORI!" Huh? Looking away from my beautiful home made with fresh ingredients and well-cooked lunch... To see Kukai running like a retarded chicken. Once he reached the table his hands were on his knees huffing and puffing for oxygen. "Yeah?" I asked raising an eyebrow and pretended that I didn't care all that much and what do I get?

What I got was Kukai looking up and giving me the what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about look. "You mean to tell me that you came running across the cafeteria screaming my name to give me that look?" I swear a vein popped out somewhere.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Utau is having a birthday party at her house on Sunday and wants me to invite you." Yeah, he's right it is Utau's birthday, "Fine, what time?" I turned back to my lunch, "4:50, and she said not to be late." I took a big bite of my lunch; I looked like Haruhi eating Hikaru's food from OHSHC.

Than before I knew it, halve of it was gone but where? "God Hinamori, that's one heck of a meal!" I looked at him while he licked his fingers, right there and then I felt like Erza (from Fairy Tail) when Elfman stepped on her cake.

So feeling like the devil, I cased Kukai all around school but not for long because I couldn't push it.

Sunday (Normal POV)****

Yaya came over early to help Utau set up for the party, her job was to prepare the snack table. "Yaya, try not to eat anything while setting it up" Utau said walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Yaya sighed, damn her intelligence! "I heard that!" Utau glared causing Yaya to jump on the spot.

She places each of the punch glass near the punch bowl, Kairi, Kukai, Amu, she read each of the labels on the punch glasses. Ikuto, eh? Is he coming? She studied the glass ware up and down and shrugged her shoulders, maybe he is coming. But what's that thing in the punch bowl? She watched as the white thing evaporated into the mixture.

Ding Dong****

"Yaya's coming!" She ignored the thing and skipped to the door. The door revealed Kairi, Kukai, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, "Hey Yaya-chan!" "Hey guys!" Yaya gestured for them to come in. "H-hey g-guys..." They turned around, "Hey Am-" they all began but were shocked to see

"Mahiro?"

"Ah hi M-mashiro-san."

"Mashiro-san."

"I invited her" they turned back to the door, "Utau-chan!" Nadeshiko had a dark aura around her bit smiled innocently. "Hey, Amu's friend is my friend too!" Amu and Rima had a vein popped out of their heads, "WE AREN'T FRIENDS!" They yelled in union. Eh? They both thought and looked at each other, "Hahaha!" They began laughing. Everyone else sweat dropped, "Ah, whatever. Just get in already!"

Utau did a cat walk back into the hou- mansion, "Ikuto! Get your sorry butt down here already!" The hall next to the stair case was decorated in ribbons and flowers, the lights were dimmed almost dark. "God, the party just started. What's the rush?"

Ikuto strolled down the stairs, his hands in his pockets.

"Alright guys, food table is over there," she pointed to one of the corner. "And we will play games afterwards."

Rima POV

"Look! There's punch!" The guy with messy brown hair called out and everybody ran to the table stacked with food. The boys chucked down some punch, the childish girl stuffed her mouth with candy and the other two just talked. The scene in front of my eyes makes me sweat drop, "Honestly, idiots" I muttered to myself.

Might as well have some punch. I was about to grab the scoop, but someone beat me to it. I glared at Nadeshiko while she scoops punch into my cup and gives it to me, "Hmp... Thanks." She smiled, wait smiled? That's a really nice smile. I smiled back, but a small one.

I drank my punch, it tastes... Funny, but it's addictive, I see that the others like it too but Amu. "Hey! Valued guests please head to the lounge room so we may begin the games... Get your ass over here!"

Ikuto POV

I walked to the punch bowl and scooped some into my cup. "Hey! Valued guests please head to the lounge room so we may begin the games." Wow since when was she polite, shrugging my shoulders and drank my punch. "Get your ass over here!" Since I couldn't spit, I choked on my punch. Should of expected something like that, I sometimes wonder were Utau gets her personality from.

"Life isn't about how many breathes you take, it's about the moment that takes you breathe away... Like choking on punch!" I sent a death glare at the short blonde as she laughs her head off, whatever. I sat next to my sister, man everybody looked weird except Amu and Utau. I'm feeling weird myself and dizzy.

Normal POV

Everybody sat in a circle on the floor, "First we are playing spin the bottle." Everyone nodded lazily and gestured her to spin. The bottle landed on Kukai who seemed like he didn't care. The bottle moved around again and landed on Amu, who blushed ten shades of red.

The two were pushed into the closet and was locked in. Since the closet was small, they had to face each other. Gold met emerald, emerald met gold. Before Amu could think, her lips were captured by Kukai making her blush even more.

Time was up and they sat back down and Kukai leaned over to Amu's ear, "I love you Amu" he whispered making her blush go purple. Unfortunately Ikuto heard what he said and glared at Kukai mouthing 'mine' which made Kukai irritated and sent back a glare.

They glared more and more, but didn't notice that Yaya and Kairi had entered the closet. They sat back down after two minutes breathing heavily, what had happened? Next the bottle landed on Ikuto and Amu, Ikuto smirked towards Kukai earning a double death glare.

Amu didn't move an inch so Ikuto carried her (bridal style) to the closet. The door slammed shut, and before Amu could look at Ikuto, she was being pinned (pushed, since the closet was too small to move about freely) to the closet wall.

"I don't *hik* like it when *hik* you wonder into *hik* closets with that *hik* guy~" Ikuto was feeling drowsy after he had that punch. "God, it's just a game!" Amu hissed at him which had no effect. "That's not an excuse!" Ikuto slammed Amu even harder into the wall, which made her flinch.

"You mine, and mine alone!" He growled her heart beat rapidly fast. He placed his lips on hers quickly before the door opened revealing Kukai. Kukai pulled Amu out away from Ikuto in less than seconds, "Don't touch her! She's mine not yours!" He spat out to Ikuto. Kukai dragged Amu back to the circle and made her sit on his lap.

What's gotten into them? Amu thought. Nagihiko was sent in with Rima, "Hey Utau, where's Tadase and Rika?" Utau looked up from being bored, "They couldn't make it, something to do with family" they all nodded. When Rima came out of the closet, she was laughing her head of each time she looked at Nagihiko.

"Ok... Let's play truth and dare!" Utau cheered loudly.

Amu POV

"I'll start Utau" but who should I choose? "Ikuto," his face emotionless and looks like he could collapse any time soon. "Hmm?" "Truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." Of cause, he doesn't want to look like a girl in front of everyone. "I dare you to sneak into the neighbour's house take their dog, come back here and snuggle with it." Utau started laughing.

"No." I gave my serious face and tried not to laugh. "Then you're a girl" oh snap! It worked because a minute later Ikuto came back patting the dog and was glaring at me. "Souma, truth or dare?" Kukai just keeps looking at me. "Truth" that's strange, knowing him he would choose dare.

"Is it true that you have feelings for a girl?" Who? Maybe Utau, she's close to him. "Yes" was all Kukai said to the question. "Rima, truth or dare~" Rima just suddenly turned to Kukai and burst out laughing. I don't get what so funny about that. "Dare" Kukai playfully smirks, "I dare you to not laugh for the rest of the night." Instantly Rima's smile disappeared, "Not funny Souma."

"Okay... You guys continue and I'm getting some punch." Utau started walking out of the lounge room, "Wait for me Utau!" I followed her and got some punch myself. We had like two glasses each. On our way back I felt like I was going to topple over something.

Once we entered I was yanked into Kukai's arms, "No way will she like you!" He suddenly yelled then I was yanked away. "Prove it pretty boy!" Ikuto? What the hell is going on~ wow getting dizzy. "Well you hurt her many years ago!" I feel like I should care, but I really don't have the energy to do it. Ikuto's hands on my shoulder and pushed me away so I would see his eyes, his beautiful sapphire eyes.

"You forgive me right?" Then he pushed his lips on mine, hmm... Chocolate...Boom! Yanked away again. "Get you filthy lips of her! You slimy shit!" This time Kukai pushed his lips on mine, hmm... Vanilla... (A/N: Don't think of Tadase I beg you, vanilla and chocolate I think is like two different choices like Kukai and Ikuto. If you do think of Tadase, you just wrecked my flavoured scene... And that's not a good thing!-_-)****

"No fare! Amu-chi always gets the hot looking guys!" Yaya kicked her feet on the wall. "I agree!" Utau said as she looked at me while I was being pulled in both directions. "Let's play a singing game, boy's vs. girls. Half an hour to plan and practice!"

Half an hour later round 1 (Normal POV)****

Yaya

There's a stranger in my bed,

There's a pounding in my head

Glitter all over the room

Pink flamingos in the pool

Rima

I smell like a minibar

DJ's passed out in the yard

Barbie's on the barbeque

This a hickie or a bruise

Both

Pictures of last night

Ended up online

I'm screwed

Oh well

It's a blacked out blur

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

Damn

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Op-oh-oh

This Friday night

(Katy Perry 'Last Friday night (T.G.I.F.)')****

Everybody cheered as Utau sleepily took down some notes

Kukai

I don't even know you,

you caught my eye from way across the room and I

Know that your bad news.

I know I'm playing a game I'm gonna lose.

There's Something in the way you look tonight,

it's got me so damn hooked, and I

Don't even know your name.

Kukai and Ikuto

Your body is addictive*Points to Amu*,

you know you got me twisted.

And I ain't gonna let

Go, your rocking my world.

Your body's explosive,

and I don't think you

Know it. You got me blindsided,

I can't deny it,

your body is addictive.

Your body is addictive.

Ikuto

Time to get excited,

I can feel your body close to mine,

gonna get my sweet, sick fix.

And I know your gonna blow my mind.

There's something so completely wrong

About the way you turn it on.

I still don't even know your name.

Both

Your body is addictive*Points to Amu*,

you know you got me twisted.

And I ain't gonna let

Go, your rocking my world.

Your body's explosive,

and I don't think you

Know it.

You got me blindsided,

I can't deny it,

your body is addictive.

Your body is addictive.

Kukai

I could be your hero, you could be my heroine,

Yeah you know it's time to go,

Imma take you where you never been.

Ikuto

I can be your hero, you could be my heroine,

Yeah you know it's time to go,

Imma take you where you never been.

Both

Your body is addictive,

you know you got me twisted.

And I ain't gonna let

Go, your rocking my world.

Your body's explosive,

and I don't think you

Know it.

You got me blindsided,

I can't deny it,

your body is addictive.

Your body is addictive.  
(Reese Mastin 'Addictive')****

Nadeshiko

Primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Amu

Primadonna girl,

Would you do anything for me?

Buy a big diamond ring for me?

Would you get down on your knees for me?

Pop that pretty question right now, baby

Beauty queen on a silver screen

Living life like I'm in a dream

I know I've got a big ego

I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

Kukai and Ikuto's mouths hung open 'She's sooo sexy!' They thought.

Nadeshiko

(Ooh) And I'm sad to the core, core, core

(Yeah) Every day is a chore, chore, chore

(Wow) When you give, I want more, more, more

I wanna be adored

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah

All I ever wanted was the world

I can't help that I need it all

The primadonna life, the rise and fall

You say that I'm kinda difficult

But it's always someone else's fault

Got you wrapped around my finger, babe

You can count on me to misbehave

Amu

Primadonna girl fill the void up with Celluloid

Take a picture, I'm with the boys

Get what I want 'cause I ask for it

Not because I'm really that deserving of it

Living life like I'm in a play

In the lime light I want to stay

I know I've got a big ego

I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though

Nadeshiko

(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down

(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown

(Wow) When the lights dimming down, down, down

I spin around

Both

'Cause I'm a primadonna girl, yeah!  
(Marina and the diamonds 'Prima donna girl')****

Nagihiko

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,

Shoes on your feet,

And you wear them around

Like they ain't shit.

But you don't know the way that you look,

When your steps make that much noise.

Kairi

Shh I got you all figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?

You think your cooler than me.  
(Mike Posner 'Cooler than me')****

"Um.. You guy sounded great~" Utau did a thumbs up to everyone. "This is a tough choices between the girls, but I have come to choose Amu and Nadeshiko. Congrats~" beat that suckers! Nadeshiko thought. "And for the boys... Such hotties might I say, Ikuto and Kukai yay~"

Half an hour later (again) round 2 final.****

(Imagine Dragons 'Radioactive')

Ikuto

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa, oh, oh

Whoa

Kukai

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Both

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Ikuto

I raise my flags, don my clothes

It's a revolution, I suppose

We paint it red to fit right in

Whoa

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Both

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive

(Nicki Manaj 'Fly')****

Nadeshiko

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

To fly

To fly

Amu

I wish today it will rain all day

Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away

Trying to forgive you for abandoning me

Praying but I think I'm still an angel away

Angel away, yeah strange in a way

Maybe that is why I chase strangers away

They got their guns out aiming at me

But I become Neo when they're aiming at me

Me, me, me against them

Me against enemies, me against friends

Somehow they both seem to become one

A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood

They start coming and I start rising

Must be surprising, I'm just amazing

I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher

More fire

Nadeshiko

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

To fly

To fly

Amu

Everybody wanna try to box me in

Suffocating every time it locks me in

Paint their own pictures then they crop me in

But I will remain where the top begins

Cause I am not a word, I am not a line

I am not a girl that can ever be defined

I am not fly, I am levitation

I represent an entire generation

I hear the criticism loud and clear

That is how I know that the time is near

So we become alive in a time of fear

And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare

Cry my eyes out for days upon days

Such a heavy burden placed upon me

But when you go hard your nay's become yay's

Yankee Stadium with Jay-Z and Kanye

Nadeshiko

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

To fly

To fly

Both

Get ready for it

Get ready for it

Get ready for it

I came to win

Get ready for it

Get ready for it

Get ready for it

I came to win

Nadeshiko

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive

I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

To fly

To fly

"That's it! The winner is... Amu and Nadeshiko~!" Utau announced. Right there and then, they all collapsed on the floor.

Next morning****

Amu woke up rubbing her eyes, why is this bed so hard? She thought. She got up and looked around, seeing everyone else sleeping soundly on the ground. "What happened?"

****Hey guys, next chapter is the final because I want to make a sequel :P


	10. Out with it (Final)

Amu POV

I decided to stroll around the school grounds after school on my way home that is until I saw Kukai playing soccer and I thought it would be nice to watch. I walked down the steps and sat on the lawns, capturing a great view of the game.

At the end of the game Kukai got his bag and sat next to me. We watch the sunset in silence, "Great game!" I decided to break the silence. "Yeah! I totally kicked their butts! And my teammates helped a bit" I giggled at how he took all the credit for the win.

"I'm surprised we won, I'm still drowsy from yesterday" remembering our conditions when we left Utau's house. "Tell me about it!" We both laughed and stared at the sun that was slowly falling down. "But somehow, I kinda remembered parts of the night." Now that I think about it yeah, and how Kukai and Ikuto kis... Let's not think about that.

"It was fun wasn't it?" Kukai nodded his head. "I did mean what I said to you" huh? What did he say? "I don't remember could you tell me again?" I wonder what it was, "I did say bit once, and so I'll say it again. I love you Amu" right on cue, I blushed, badly. "Ah sorry, did I hear it right? I heard you say you loved me." I looked at him embarrassed but he was blushing and he nodded his head.

Our eyes met, but we both faced away looking at some other thing. "I-is t-that a yes?" Well I do have a crush on Kukai, so why not? I turned back to him and said... "Yes" our eyes met again and he pulled me into a kiss. He pulled away quickly, "Thank you!" I've got this feeling in my gut that Ikuto might react to this, it's not like I have feelings for him. Well I hope not...

The next day****

Kukai walked me to my class, since we were early he stayed and we talked for a bit. "Amu-chan," yes he started calling me by my first name. "How about we go see a movie this weekend?" He's asking me out on a date? "Um, su-" "She's not going anywhere with you!" Kukai and I try to find where the sound had come from, our eyes locked on Ikuto glaring at Kukai.

"And why can't she? I am her" oh no this won't be good, "Boyfriend." I watch as Ikuto's eyes were wide open. He looked at me, then back to Kukai, "How dare you, she's mine and mine alone!" He yelled causing everyone to look at us.

With Takuyoka****

"Sorry Takuyoka-san, but it didn't turn out as planned" Sanjo-san reported to the greedy old man. Takuyoka didn't say anything but snapped the pen he was holding in half with one hand. "Then we'll have to take her by force" Sanjo-san wasn't sure what he meant by that and waited for him to explain. "If she is away from everything she loves, than we will use her sadness instead of anger." Sanjo-san felt bad for Amu, but nodded her head and continues on with the plan.

Back at Seiyo high****

"What do you mean I'm yours?!" I shouted at him. I'm not an item he could manipulate, "I loved you first Amu!" He pulled my by the elbow with force. "And what does that mean? Since I met her after you, I can't date her?!" Pulling me back with the other elbow, but Ikuto hadn't let go so I was in the middle. The boys keep bickering on and on, "Amu, who do you pick?" They both looked at me, I honestly don't know. Ikuto... Kukai...

"I-I. E-eh" they both gazed at me intensely. "I-I, I don't know!" They both had a shocked expression. "Give me time..." With that I walked out of the room where I met Takuyoka-san, "Takuyoka-san, what a surprise." He did his creepy smile, "I just came to tell you that tomorrow you will be transferred to another town to work on your singing career" what? "B-but-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence, "No buts, the contact clearly states that you will follow Easters instructions for the next 5 years!"

What was I to do now? I already signed that stupid contract, "I'll be leaving now, see you soon Amu-chan!" I was left clearly shocked. Kami please help me!

Once I got home, I threw myself on the bed. I can't stop thinking about Kukai and Ikuto, how do I like better? Kukai has always been there for me, I feel safe around him_'What happened, who bullied you? Just tell me and I'll smash them up!'_and happy. He cheers me up when I'm down; he's like a brother to me.

Ikuto, I don't know what I think about him. My heart always races when I'm near him. _"I'm sorry for leaving you alone by you self, hurting you physically and mentally, kissing you, loving you so much that it hurts and for repeating that I'M SORRY!"_I think I'll do a group chat.

Amu: Help me; I don't know who to choose.  
_  
__Rika: Choose the one you luv Amu.___

_Amu: That's the problem!___

_Utau: By the looks of it, you like my brother.___

_Nadeshiko: You did say, Kukai was like you brother.___

_Rima: I honestly don't care who you choose, I think they're both dumbasses.___

_Utau: Hey one of them is my brother you talking about!___

_Rima: meh :P___

_Amu: Yeah I think I kinda like Ikuto...___

_Utau/Nadeshiko: Knew it!___

_Yaya: Amu and Ikuto sitting on the tree K. I. S. S. I. N. G!___

_Rima: Lol___

_Amu: But I don't think it will matter, I might not see him for a long time.___

_Yaya: What's that supposed to mean Amu-chi?___

_Amu: Nothing...___

_Sign out_

Goodbye minna I'll miss you all.

Next morning

I stood by the school gates waiting to be picked up and spend my next 5 years in another town. "Hinamori-san, are you ready?" I nodded and I walk towards the limousine ready to head off. Step by step, before I knew it I was running in the opposite direction. The body guards came after me, I ran into the school.

I need to find Ikuto, where ever he is I will find him. "Ikuto!" I ran up to him and hug him from the back which clearly shocked him. "I don't have much time," I started crying.

Normal POV

"I love you Ikuto!" His eyes grew wider by the minute. Amu gazed at him and smiled,_I'm glade_. She reached for his cheek and pecked it with her lips. "HINAMORI-SAN!" The guards yelled from the end of the hall. "I want to stay with you, forever Ikuto. I love you but I'm sorry" she smiled and tears of joy rushed down her face.

The guards came closer and closer to her Ikuto didn't know why she was sorry, "I love you too Amu, and I want you by my side always!" He held onto her hands tight. "Hinamori-san it's time to go!" One of the guards held her shoulder but she didn't budge. "I'm sorry Ikuto" he now realised what she had meant, "No Amu, Please don't go!"

Her friends were behind Ikuto, Rima was crying on the floor with Utau, Nadeshiko was hugging her brother, Tadase was holding Rika and Kairi was holding Yaya, Kukai was standing there almost breaking into tears. "I'm sorry but I signed a contract" Ikuto held on even tighter.

"It's time!" The guards held onto Ikuto, "No, don't take anything more away from me!" Ikuto still held onto one of Amu's hand, they began slipping away from him. "That's it! Hold him back!" The guard were impatient. Their hands were out of each other's grasping, "I WILL FIND YOU AMU! I WILL NOT LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Those were Ikuto's intention if Amu was getting dragged away from him like this.

Thud.**  
**  
"I will never forget you Ikuto!"

Thud.

"Wait for me."

Thud.**  
**  
"I will!"

Thud.

That was all for Amu, she blacked out from the world. "This is not goodbye!" Were Ikuto's last words. _I'll see you again one day Ikuto... I promise._Ikuto watched as Amu was being carried away from the group. "Let go of me!" The guards followed and left Ikuto. His eyes were covered by his bangs, "I will find you Amu..."

-  
I know your some where out there,  
Somewhere far away.  
I want you back,  
I want you back.  
My neighbours think I'm crazy,  
But they don't understand.  
Your all I had,  
Your all I had.

And night with the star light up my room,  
I sit by my self,  
Talking to the moon.  
Try to get to you.  
And hold you on the other side,  
Talking to me too.  
Oh am I a fool,  
Who sit alone talking to the moon.  
Oh

I'm feeling like I'm famous,  
The talk of the town.  
They say I've done that,  
Yeh I've done that.  
But they don't know what I know,  
Cause when the sun goes down,  
Someone's talking back.  
Yeh their talking back.

And night with the star light up my room,  
I sit by my self,  
Talking to the moon.  
Try to get to you.  
And hold you on the other side,  
Talking to me too.  
Oh am I a fool,  
Who sit alone talking to the moon.  
Oh oh  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
Oh oh  
Cause every night I'm talking to the moon.  
Try to get to you.  
And hold you on the other side,  
Talking to me too.  
Oh am I a fool,  
Who sit alone talking to the moon.

I know your somewhere out there,  
Somewhere far away.

-

There would possibly be a sequel, but I'm planning on finishing my other books. Thank you for reading and sorry it ended this way. Don't think I'm a Bruno Mars fan (even though I used three of his songs). The last song was called 'Talking to the moon'. And don't be shy to give me some ideas!

Sayonara!

-animeloves1


End file.
